


Saving the Raven

by Maheegan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-03 22:44:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16334651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maheegan/pseuds/Maheegan
Summary: How different Harry's life would have been if someone had noticed he was being abused and, perhaps, if he just wanted to be safe





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elvirakitties](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvirakitties/gifts).



> The tags and rating may change as I'm still writing the entire thing. This is mainly just me being curious as to what would have happened if someone had noticed the abuse. That, and I was quite inspired by elvirakitties works.  
> I don't have a Beta Reader and English isn't my first language. I wouldn't mind a Beta-reader so let me know if you'd be willing to do such a thing

Harry Potter had always been a short, skinny boy. Everyone he met, the neighbours, thought he was supposed to look that way, that it was genetics. In reality, it really, really wasn’t. But no-one knew. The Dursleys always wanted to seem normal and Harry didn’t have any friends. His closest friend was probably Mrs. Figg who he stayed with whenever the Dursleys went away. But even she didn’t notice, as she only ever noticed her cats. He still savoured those moments with her, if only because he was away from the Dursleys for a bit. When, for the first time in his life, he got a letter addressed to him, he was hoping that someone had finally noticed, that someone was going to take him away from his aunt and uncle. If only he knew.


	2. Chapter one

It all started with a letter, one addressed to his cupboard under the stairs. Harry didn’t really know how the person sending it to him knew that was his room, but they did. That must mean they knew his living arrangements right? That person was coming to rescue him, at least, that’s what he assumed. Before he could read the letter it was ripped out of his hands by his cousin.

“What is this? A letter for Harry? Dad! Harry got a letter.” Dudley was waving the letter around, purposefully keeping it out of Harry’s reach. The boy wasn’t tall either, but he was taller than Harry and could probably crush Harry if he ever were to try. None the less Harry tried to get his letter back. It was his, the first thing that was actually his and had been sent to him.

“A letter, for Harry, show me that Dudley.” Uncle Vernon ripped the letter open after getting it from Dudley. He got redder and redder the further he read until he just threw it into the fire. Harry wanted to scream, that was his letter, but he knew that if he did he would be locked into his cupboard without food for who knew how long. He’d rather have food than read his letter, as sad as that made him. Perhaps when they didn’t get a reply, the person who send it would come visit and take him away. “Go tend to the garden, boy.”

Over the next few days more and more letters arrived. All of them immediately ended up in the fireplace as much as Harry hated seeing it happen. He was finally getting something, something addressed only to him and his aunt and uncle were carelessly throwing them out. It hurt Harry, but he knew, even though he was only ten years old, that it would hurt more if he confronted his uncle about it, if he went against their wishes.

On Sunday the entire house was flooded with letters. They kept coming and coming. But if only that was all, oh no. No, the owls were the worst part for the Dursleys. Harry had only seen an owl once when he’d gone to the zoo on Dudley’s birthday just a week ago. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing. So many different kinds of owls all in one place. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing. It almost felt like when the snake in the zoo started talking to him. Not that the Dursleys had appreciated that happening. Neither did the Dursleys appreciate the amount of owls waiting around their house. Image was of utmost importance to the Dursleys and this could taint the image their neighbours had of them. So uncle Vernon decided there was only one thing they could do. Leave and wait for it to stop elsewhere.

They went from place to place, never truly escaping the letters. The address changed, depending on where they were, but they were all consistently for Harry Potter. Not that Harry got to see them. In a tiny cabin on an island the Dursleys finally relaxed. There was no way they would be found there, or so they thought. Oh, how wrong they were.

It was midnight in the tiny island when the door shook. Harry had just wished himself a happy birthday. He was eleven now, not that the Dursleys cared about that or him. The door was shaking in its hinges with the way someone, or _something_ , was pounding on it.

“Go away, you miscreant. I’m armed!” Uncle Vernon was standing on the stairs with a gun trained on the door, aunt Petunia hiding behind him. Even Dudley was trying to hide himself and make himself appear smaller, as much as he was able to at least considering his size. The pounding stopped and the Dursleys let out a sigh of relief. This must mean that the thing had gone away. Their relief was short lived as suddenly the door fell out of its hinges and the colossal shape of a man could be seen. A man that was telling Harry about a world of magic, even showing him a little magic. This could be his escape, away from the Dursleys. Perhaps there, wherever the giant man was taking him, someone would notice and he would be saved. Perhaps, oh perhaps. To Harry it was like a dream come true, away from the Dursleys.

The man, _Hagrid_ as he told Harry to call him, took him to London while he told him everything about the magical world and about this great wizard named Dumbledore. Apparently Dumbledore was the headmaster of Hogwarts and was the greatest wizard alive. At least, if you were to listen to Hagrid.

“This is it, Harry, the Leaky Cauldron. From ‘ere we’ll get yer books.” If Hagrid hadn’t pointed it out, Harry wouldn’t have seen the sign at all. As it were the pub itself was rather small and dingy looking. Hagrid led Harry straight through, only stopping once to greet someone sitting at the bar, a professor Quirell, one of Harry’s teachers for the coming year.

"N-n-nice t-t-to meet y-you, mister Potter," professor Quirell stuttered. Harry shook his hand, not really knowing what to say. Everyone was staring at him which he wasn't used to at all. After all, the Dursleys always preferred it if he was as silent and invisible as possible, that way he couldn't leave a mark on their reputation.

“We must be off, need ter get Harry his books.” Hagrid almost dragged him away from the little pub as if time was off the essence.

“Hagrid, this is a dead end,” Harry said as he eyed the solid wall at the end of the little courtyard at the back of the Leaky Cauldron.

“No, no, just need to… Three up… Two across.” Hagrid pocked at several bricks with his umbrella. Harry looked on, wondering what the giant may be doing. At once, the bricks parted, revealing the most beautiful place that Harry could have ever imagined.

“Welcome Harry, to Diagon Alley.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you guys prefer longer chapters but most likely also wait longer or chapters like this which I could post within a few days, at most a week.


End file.
